User talk:Jamesa7171
Welcome 18:02, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Youtube page? Do you want to add your Youtube channel to your user page? It seems as if you aren't particularly keen on people contacting you, so I wanted to ask first. Octavarium64 14:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't mind if people contact me; it probably looks that way though, since I've always been too lazy to update my page. I fixed that problem though :P Jamesa7171 23:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently so, since I'm the one who always has to end up doing it. :P Octavarium64 23:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oversea Delivery David just added his 922 bold solution to the public TWS. Take a look and see what you can do with it, since the AVI department for this level is solely lacking, at only 908. Octavarium64 00:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Will do. I think I'll record the TWS with Camtasia so I can pause it, lol. Jamesa7171 01:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Monster Lab I haven't found any 245 AVI in the old directories...ask David or Warwick. The rockdet guy (go watch him!) found a way that "seemed" to stop the toggle walls: stop only the bugs and fireballs, blocking the latter with a block directly L off the clone machine... ...but the walkers were ahead of the monsters that closed the walls in the monster order and behind those that opened them, such that they still cloned through the apparently unchanging toggle walls. I tried switching a green button on the west side of the level, but this changed nothing. I think it may have something to do with these ideas...but how to fix the monster order? Do we have to touch the tanks as well? Octavarium64 02:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hold on there... The difficulty categories can be added automatically... so, yeah, don't add them manually. --Geochip1 19:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : 1-20 of CCLP2 is done. There's just 21-46 now. --Geochip1 21:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm! Can you explain the edit you made to Hmmm!? Waiting more than 3 will cause the free fireball to deflect back. Possibly, you were thinking of how it takes 5 between pushes of the brown button - but including the D and U, the actual period of waiting is only 3. I've made that error before. Octavarium64 20:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bold Rules I have to say I'm still skeptical about Cake Walk 717 - if it's possible without relying on randomless, then what's the route for it compared to 712? A 5-second improvement sounds like a pretty large discovery - why is there no information at all on how to replicate it? It doesn't necessarily need a video or a TWS, just a description of the changes and/or what to do. The April 1st date of posting doesn't exactly help. Blueapple128 (talk) 10:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The current route spends time near the beginning blocking the fireballs- it's likely that it's possible to order the blocks and shuffle them around differently to keep the fireballs from getting in the way throughout the majority of the level. Discovering this route would be quite difficult, but it would allow a significant improvement to the previous route. Ihavenoname248 (talk) 00:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::"Why is there no information at all on how to replicate it?" - precisely because then everybody would be able to replicate it. For many years, players automatically shared the details of every new record they scored, so that others could build on their work. However, that rendered individual competition meaningless. Players who spent the time to develop intricate routes found themselves with inferior overall scores to players who simply copied every public solution. So gradually, people stopped doing that. Nowadays, bold routes typically don't get shared if only a few players have them or if they're difficult to find, so as not to affect the integrity of overall score competition. Cake Walk 717 was not an April Fools prank either, despite the date. Jamesa7171 (talk) 01:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC)